


[赤黛]Falling

by brasshandle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasshandle/pseuds/brasshandle
Summary: 饲主赤与猫妖黛（这个设定有没有其实都一样）R18有轻微的dirty talk。





	[赤黛]Falling

Falling

 

当赤司走入房间的时候，他意识到在过去的三个小时、或更久的时间中，面前的人很有可能就像个悲痛欲绝的落榜生一样，一直维持着这种倒在床上、把头埋在被子里的姿势，

 

“黛前辈。你还好吗？”  
面对第难以计数次擅自占据自己床榻的猫妖先生，赤司心平气和地这样询问。

 

被呼唤的对象迟迟没有回应。  
忽然，瘫在床上的对方猛烈地晃动了一下背部，又快速绷直身体。这古怪的动作让他看起来像个从高台上纵身一跃的跳水运动员。

 

赤司蹲下来，把带来的罐头放到茶几上，慢慢拉开顶端的拉环。  
新鲜猫粮的气味敏捷地从缝隙中窜出来。随着整个罐头被完全打开，脂肪的香气如同圣诞夜挂起的彩灯一样，存在感强烈地在房间中一闪一闪。  
黛的脑袋埋在被子里，吚吚呜呜地发出一阵只有情报机关破获秘密电台时才能听到的费解音调。

“什么？”  
赤司边问边转动罐头，让它的气味更加毫无保留地释放在空气当中。黛的背部再次痛苦地弓了起来。

“……让我……一个人……待在这。”  
“从昨天开始就一直状态不佳，如果前辈身体不舒服，请不要逞强。可以变回去吗？这边离宠物诊所很近，想去的话随时都可以。”

 

“在说些什么……”  
黛的声音有些咬牙切齿。

赤司放开罐头，让它一个罐待在茶几上。他走到床边，俯视那上面的景象：阳光透过窗帘之间未拉紧的缝隙直射进来，只披着一件衬衫的单薄身体在光线里随着呼吸频率微弱地颤动着。左手半蜷曲着，握成虚空的拳头，右臂弯曲起来压在身下。光裸的腿垂下来，似乎是由于察觉到赤司的靠近而下意识地动了动。  
还是不肯好好穿衣服啊。略微有点头疼的赤司暂时放弃在这方面规劝对方。

他抬起腿，把身体同样压到床上再倒下来，像平日里呼噜猫型的黛一样，轻轻抚摸着他脑后的发丝——他短暂地感叹其实还是猫毛手感更好一点——接着非常贴心地低语道：  
“坚决不肯去诊所，是因为身为妖怪的自尊心吧。没关系，偶尔做一只普通的猫也很好。”

“……不是……病……”  
“不能接受这样的说法吗。那就改成‘影响日常生活的混乱’如何——右手是按在哪里……？是胃痛？”

这句话在黛身上造成的效果就像一百个散发着咸鱼干味道的逗猫棒同时在他眼前旋转颤动。他用亢奋到近乎嘶哑的声音短促地喊了一句：“别碰我！”

赤司下一秒就绝无犹豫地一把抓住黛的胳膊。他口气礼貌地问：“怎么了？”

 

感受到危险的黛态度渐渐变得老实起来。  
“真的没有什么问题。你不用管我。我自己的事情自己解决。”

赤司并没有因为这样软下来的口气而放过他。  
“发情也能自己解决吗？”

黛向着他抬起头，呆呆地盯着他一会儿，再全然放弃地重新把头砸下去。

“……………………你果然早就知道。”

“能理解黛前辈感到羞耻的心情，我本来也并不打算针对这种正常的生理现象说什么。”赤司平静地说，“但是现在我改主意了。”  
他接着加重按在黛手臂上的力度，凑近问他：“黛前辈到底在藏什么？”  
黛的耳尖已经彻底红透。他到这时还在负隅顽抗：  
“什么都没有。别看了……喂！”

身体被迫翻过来的一瞬间，已经明白自己大祸临头的黛放弃一样扭过头闭上眼睛，一副丧失生存欲望的姿态。赤司怔愣地望着面前的景象，一时间说不出话来。

在黛身长敞开的白色衬衫中间，坦露着他一丝不挂的下体。半勃的性器表面是还没有清理的精液痕迹，而在性器旁边、黛的手掌紧握着的是——他绝不会看错——自己在使用的深蓝色手帕。  
平日里平顺服帖的手帕现在蜷缩在黛的手心里，皱皱巴巴，还有一看就知道来自哪里的白色污渍附着在上面。

……这次怎么也不能用与“去宠物诊所”类似的话一笔带过了。

偷偷睁开眼睛的黛一不小心和神情冰冷的他撞上了视线。前者心虚地松开手指：“这个，我会处理——”  
“你觉得我还会用吗。”  
“对不起，那个，我会按照价钱赔偿。”  
“那么就从头开始算起。迄今为止的住宿费，食物费用，电费与水费都一并结清。你能办到吗？”

“……”  
自知理亏的黛再次闭上眼睛。

“为什么做这种事。”  
赤司轻声问。他的心情现在就像是打翻了的颜料盘一样难以预估地复杂。  
“……因为身体很热。下面的东西……硬起来了。想要做点什么……”  
可能是觉得内容过于难以启齿，重新睁开眼睛的黛向赤司投来恳求的目光。赤司的反应则和之前一样冷淡。  
“接着说。”  
“就在那个时候看到你的手帕放在床边……随手拿了过来。因为闻到上面有一丝淡淡的气味，就忍不住想要仔细闻闻。但是被那个味道弄得很兴奋……”  
“在我喊停之前继续讲下去。”  
“……等到回过神来的时候已经忍不住开始安慰自己。明明做的时候也知道这是你的东西不应该乱动，但是思维一旦转到这件事上反而更兴奋，然后就顺势一直做了下去……喂。”  
“什么？”  
“你生气了？”  
“对于用我的手帕当道具淫乱地自慰这种行为，即使生气也不过分。”  
被赤司震慑的黛过了几秒钟才移开视线，小声嘀咕道：  
“谁淫乱啊。你的用词过于夸张了吧。”

“虽然知道黛前辈不是普通的猫，我还是情愿把你留下来并一直照顾到现在。即使是在你做出某些任性举动的时候，我也并没有限制你的行为。在这方面，我自认无可指摘。”

黛皱眉盯着发言的赤司，眼神逐渐流露出一丝慌乱。

赤司接着道：“但事情是有限度的。像今天这样的事情在我的容忍范围之外，这一点必须要说清楚。”

“……你要赶我走么。”  
“我并不想赶走前辈。只要你愿意认错，我不会再说什么。”  
“认错的话，我完全——”  
“不是口头上的认错。”赤司冷淡地打断他的申辩，“我要的是——现在，在我的面前，你要看着我的眼睛再做一遍刚才的事。”

黛的表情凝固了。  
“哈？赤司？”回过神来的他完全不同于之前的心如死灰，“你在说什么？”

“没有重复的必要。”  
“到底在说什么啊。对着你做那种事你难道不会觉得恶心吗。”  
“黛前辈想着我的事情自慰的时候，也并没有考虑过这种问题。”  
“这是什么逻……”

“前辈到底愿不愿意认错？”  
发觉对方语气不同于之前的变化时，黛的声音戛然而止。低下头的赤司与他对视，淡淡地说：“答案呢？”

 

赤司抱着手臂站在床前，居高临下地向咬着嘴唇手上缓缓动作的黛的脸上投去视线。

后者坐在床边，别无选择地对着赤司张开腿，用那条可怜的手帕裹住已经勃起的性器，开始机械性地上下摩擦。他被迫与赤司对视，原本白皙的皮肤已然开始涨红，又不敢擅自转移目光，只能皱着眉头接着在这种情况下做着自渎的动作。  
已经萎靡下去的器官随着刺激慢慢又站立起来。跟深蓝色的手帕相比，粉红色的性器色调对比鲜明。随着手指的移动，顶端深粉色的龟头不时从布料的包裹中露出，不知不觉间分泌出的透明液体，已经将手帕的边缘浸湿。  
黛下意识地望了一眼，神色中分明显出一分难堪。

“看着我。”赤司出声提醒。

对方恼火般重新抬起眼睛，对上赤司半含戏谑的眼神又极力忍耐一样咬住下唇。

“自己做的时候，也像现在这样这么沉默吗。”  
“……没有出声的必要。”  
“我想听。”

明白对上赤司自己别无胜算的黛只能勉强发出嗯、嗯的鼻音。开始只是断断续续的声响，随着时间的流逝，黛手上的动作在不知不觉间加快，发出的呻吟声也渐渐升高。“嗯、嗯……”他低下头又触电一样抬起头，每次吐出呻吟的尾音变得轻而软，在停止的间隙，伸出的舌尖焦躁地舔过红润的嘴唇。

 

赤司并不算太好过。伴随着黛努力想要挣脱又难以实现的羞耻表现，他下身的某个部位也开始变得坚硬起来。黛的嘴唇鲜艳得过分，他的目光滑落在被唾液浸润的嘴唇上，想象它被浇灌白色浊液之后的样子。

从黛口中传出的声音仿佛可以用来追溯快感演变的节奏强弱：  
“嗯、哈啊、哈啊……嗯、嗯……赤、赤司……！”最后的几个音节因为兴奋而完全变调。

赤司身体一震。  
黛忽然转开视线。他手上的动作也随之停止。已经被完全揉皱的手帕环绕着依旧挺立的性器。

了然于胸的赤司慢慢松开紧抱的手臂。  
“就这么不想在我面前释放出来啊。”

“……我会尽快搬出去。”黛给出完全不对头的答案。

“现在？”  
“我承认对着你的手帕发情是我不对，但是我也受不了像这样——”  
“叫着我的名字射精吗？”

黛的脸色变白又变红。如果现在是猫形态的话，恐怕已经完全炸毛了。再进一步逗弄他一下也不错，赤司忍不住这么想。

站在黛面前的他于是从容地俯下身去，后者或许是因为一时受到惊吓，就这样怔怔地盯着赤司，来不及做出其他反应。

赤司的手抚上垂落在两腿间的柔软的囊袋。触及布满褶皱的表面时，与体温相比较为冰凉的手指，让黛的身体微微颤了颤。赤司像对待玩具一样玩弄着垂下的睾丸，悠闲地说：“如果要解决发情问题的话，有一种常用的办法。黛前辈是否知道？”  
“把手松开……！”  
赤司只觉得黛敏感的态度很有趣。他攥紧囊袋，一本正经地说：“送去绝育的公猫，只要挤掉这里就可以了。”

难以识别他是认真还是开玩笑的黛愕然地睁大眼睛瞪着他。

“是真的。”赤司语气温和地补充，“因为打过麻药，所以并不会痛。只要在手术台上睡一觉，醒来就再也不会有发情的烦恼。”

赤司确信这段话给黛造成了成功的心理暗示：他的眼睛不仅睁到最大，而且完美地失去了最后一丝高光。

“不行，”黛语无伦次地反驳，“不行……！”

“费用问题不必担心。”赤司殷切地说，“为了黛前辈，我愿意做出金钱上的牺牲。”

受到重击的黛徒劳地重复着一句台词：“你不能，你不能……”  
“只要一刀下去就可以一劳永逸，不是很好吗？”

黛难得露出惊慌失措的神色，想要逃开却又被赤司抓住敏感部位，进退不得，望着赤司的眼睛眼圈都在发红。看起来他真的相信赤司要对自己做些什么了。

赤司忍住发笑的冲动，装出十分认真的模样说：“黛前辈也不想再为了这种事情困扰吧？不然每隔一段时间就要像今天这样，不是很麻烦吗。”  
丧失活力的银灰色瞳孔里倒映着赤司温柔、亲切、关怀备至的神情。

“没关系，”保持以上状态的赤司接着补充，一只手按在黛的肩膀上目光灼灼地盯着他，“从现在开始练习，正式进行手术的时候就可以习惯了。”

手指掌控下的身体触电一样摇晃。

抗议的愤怒声音响过几秒就被生生遏制住。原本伏在肩膀上的左手游走到咽喉处直接锁住对方的行动，赤司动作灵活地以另一只空闲的单手用手帕在黛挺立的性器根部打结绑住，再恶意地捏住前端在溢出液体的马眼处来回捻磨。  
在欲望的驱使下一直硬着的器官颤动起来，黛发出的呼吸声，急促得像溺水的人勉强将头探出水面一样，连同整个身体都猛地抽搐了一下。他不得不用双臂撑在背后扶住自己，才能至少保证不从床边滑下去。

连续受到打击的黛再次开口时态度与之前相比已经大有变化。带着呜咽气音的求饶慢慢地传入赤司的耳朵里。  
“……解开……手帕……拿走……”

“都说了不可能。”  
“这种事我不会再做第二次。不要把我送去……”  
“这个东西就算留着的话也没什么用。”

赤司轻轻拽住手帕的一角拉了拉。腰部随着刺激在颤抖，顶端分泌的透明体液从充血后呈现深粉色的表面一路滑下来，在两腿之间的床单上黏黏腻腻地汇聚成一滩。

“发情的话，仅仅靠后面不是也可以满足吗。”

他边这样平静地说，边按住黛张开的双腿，尝试着将它们掰开。放弃挣扎的黛喘着粗气既不阻拦也不配合，只在腿被强行打开的瞬间闭上眼睛。  
这个角度，黛的后穴在赤司眼前暴露无遗，和前面亢奋的性器状态一致，微弱收缩着的后穴也开始流出体液，深粉色的入口被浸润得湿润光洁。

赤司淡淡地说：  
“光是被看着就流水了。”

抬高的双腿后面，黛的表情因为掺杂着多种成分而显得有些奇怪。  
他开始时因为恼怒而眯起眼睛想要反驳什么，在将要吐出言语的瞬间，又被另一种情绪奇妙地中和了这种不服气的态度。重新开口时，他的声音里满含着来源可疑的焦躁。  
“啧。那种地方有什么好看的。”

对方有点讶异地扬起眉毛。黛那种毫不知情的样子在他的意料之外。

“这里吗？”  
他没有任何预兆地插入第一根手指。第一个指节进入的时候受到了微弱的阻力，柔软暖热的内壁边排斥着异物、边紧紧包裹住整根食指。

“你在干什么……！”  
震惊的黛睁大眼注视着他的动作，对于在自己常识之外的事情极度吃惊，脸上写满了不可思议。

被质问的人没有回答，只是将手指伸进又抽离，再来回在湿漉漉的内侧搅动，湿滑的液体顺着手指的进出被带出来，在阳光下，浸湿的手指闪着淫靡的光亮。每当手指想要彻底抽出来，穴内粉红色的嫩肉就像恋恋不舍一样吸住前端。  
第一次被玩弄后穴的黛刚从难以置信的僵硬中缓解出来，由于来回抽动摩擦的快感弓起腰肢。然而他还没有完全消化这种陌生的快感，就在看到赤司的新一步动作后受到了全新的惊吓。

赤司在他呆愣的注视下扶住性器，向前慢慢顶在穴口上。和他温和俊秀的外表毫不相符的粗大肉棒因为兴奋而完全勃起，更粗一点的龟头顶端在透明液体的涂抹下显得光滑。

 

“等等、喂、这个，”黛断断续续、丧失组织语言能力地叫道，“我是、我是、我是雄性！”

 

并没有人对他的抗议做出任何反应。赤司揽住他抬起的一条腿，确保他不会因为刚进入时的疼痛而逃走。因兴奋而濒临爆发边缘的性器下一秒就冲过紧缩的穴口，猛烈地撞击在内壁的软肉上。

“这种事情应该由我来界定。”把性器送入到最根部的赤司这样轻轻地回答。

黛看上去完全懵掉了。原本还有余力扶住自己的身体，现在已经彻底倒在了床上。他的目光呆呆地落在下身两个人结合的位置，就像到这时还不相信自己的后穴里正插着另一个男人的肉棒一样。  
过了两秒钟他的表情就变得丰富了起来；赤司的欲望已经压抑许久，到这时也只能勉强不每次都插到最深的位置，但这也足够让黛发出难以忍耐的呜咽声。毫无经验的他拼命摇动腰部想要摆脱被肉棒反复插入的状况，但每次动作反而都使得性器表面和肠道内壁更加紧密地相互摩擦。性器稍稍抽离一点，黛得以张开嘴喘息，下一次冲撞又使得喘息变调成苦闷的叫声。

“嗯嗯、嗯嗯……啊、嗯嗯……屁股、屁股里面，要被……被、被撑开了……”  
“不是很舒服吗？”  
“嗯、嗯……好大……腿……压住……插得太深、插到肚子里……嗯嗯、嗯嗯……！”

赤司舔舐着对方的耳垂，抓住他的手按在黛笼罩一层汗水的腹部上。插入体内的性器在小腹上勾勒出隐约的轮廓，他像教人习字一般握住黛的手指，在那附近游移。

“看啊。插到这里了。”  
“啊啊、呃啊……被插、插满了……”  
“这是什么位置？”  
“……是肚子。肚子。”  
“不对。”  
他抓住黛的腰部猛地顶弄了一下：“这里是子宫。”然后又恶趣味地再次撞上同一位置：“请前辈好好记住。”  
黛的反抗夹杂在喘息与呻吟声中。他断断续续地试图再次向对方说明自己雄性的身份，但无力的辩解声甚至不比肉体撞击时赤司的睾丸击打在穴口上的声音更大。

“再回答一遍。这里是什么？”  
“……是、是……不要再插了、这里、是……子宫……”  
赤司放冷神色。  
“黛前辈在说胡话吧。公猫怎么会有子宫，是不是弄错了什么。”  
“什么弄错……明明……是你要我这么——”

“不是喜欢我的肉棒才这么说的么。真是淫荡的本性。”

肆意蹂躏内壁的赤司用温和的语气作出最终的总结。思维已然混乱的黛胡乱摇着头，持续地发出呻吟。  
交合时溢出的淫液滴落下来，马上又被不断挺动的腰甩开。包裹着性器的内壁是难以言喻的温热紧实，赤司抬起腰部，把性器全力插入后停止数秒，尽情感受那种甜蜜的快感。  
他继而俯下身去亲吻黛被汗打湿的额头，两具身体贴近的时候，黛被手帕缚住。无法释放的性器紧紧压在赤司的小腹上，随着身体的运动啪嗒、啪嗒地触碰着皮肤。

“住手……那里不是……不行……拔啊，拔、拔出来……”

已经习惯反复吞进粗大性器的黛凭借本能不断夹紧后穴，一紧一缩地品尝着肉棒的滋味。龟头的肉棱刮到深处的某个位置，原本尽力压低的叫声忽然间提高起来。

“啊，抱歉。这样的话，你是不是射不出来？”  
暂时停下动作的赤司抚摸着黛性器根部打结的手帕。

“解开。解开、给我解开……”  
黛迷迷糊糊地重复着唯一一个关键词。

赤司轻轻触碰着黛充血颜色明显加深的器官，用带着笑意的声音说：“用后穴就可以高潮的家伙，不射也是可以的。”  
近似于哭泣的声音又慢慢响了起来。  
“……我想射……”  
“一直绑着的话，说不定会坏掉。”  
赤司对于黛的请求置若罔闻，自顾自地开始说些别的什么。黛的身体僵硬了起来。  
“以后还会擅自做今天这种事吗？”  
“……不会了。这点是真的。拜托了……给我解开吧。”

赤司凝视着黛的眼睛，淡淡地笑了起来。  
然后抽出性器再次插入。  
毫无准备的黛被顶得张开双唇却发不出声音，只能吐出毫无联系的干涩音节，直到他在这种无法射精到要撑不下去的地步边缘徘徊时——赤司终于伸出手，拉开了手帕的一角。

 

刚刚发泄完的黛趴在被自己精液弄脏的被子上，又恢复到了一开始那种激似落榜生的状态。

还没有整理衣衫的赤司裸着腿倚在床边，微皱眉头看着他躺在那里的背影，心中稍稍有点内疚。一开始只是打算逗逗对方，没想到最后一发不可收拾，以至于变成这样的局面。  
下身的性器由于未排解的欲望饱胀得隐隐作痛，他打算过一会儿再去浴室自己解决。

黛却毫无预兆地坐了起来。他转过身，再一点点挪动过来。

赤司小小地吃了一惊，而在看到黛接下来的一系列动作时，这种惊讶更是翻了几倍之多。

毫无表情的黛自上而下扫视一眼赤司疑问的神色，目光一路往下，最后落到他两腿之间的位置。没能释放完毕的性器维持着勃起的状态。黛握住它，小声道：“啊。还是硬的。”  
他这种表现实在不常见。赤司刚打算告诉他“我自己解决也可以”——

而黛先他一步低下头，盯着那还在兴奋中的东西，忽然张开口浅浅地含住顶端。他生涩地舔弄了一会儿，又把性器吐出来，任凭唾液在龟头和嘴唇上拉出相连的银丝。他抬起眼睛，用湿润的眼神注视着赤司，诚实地、直接地低声说：“……我还想要。”

就像是在为这句话做注解，他抬起身体，分开带有大片没能拭净的精液污迹的腿，慢慢跨坐在赤司身上。他小心翼翼地扶住赤司坚硬的肉棒，不熟练地试图将它对准入口。之前残留在里面的体液静静地流下来。  
摇晃的身体逐渐落下来之前，他的声音落在赤司耳畔：

“跟你做这件事很舒服……所以，请和我继续做下去。”


End file.
